Fried Bagwa
Summary Fried Bagwa was one of the antagonists during Hajime's journey. He was an Age of the God's magic user from the demon race who launched a surprise attack on Hajime in the great dungeon of Guryuu-en Great Volcano, severely injuring Hajime. He was almost killed numerous times, by Hajime and his party, but managed to survive until the final battle. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 6-A Name: Fried Bagwa Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Apostle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (Demons can read memories), Flight, Magic, Barrier Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability he can create, control, and bend monsters to his will), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Absorption, Regeneration Negation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) | Same as before plus Deconstruction, Immortality (Type 1), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Can use dark magic to brainwash his opponents. Dark magic influences the thoughts and perception of the target), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Duplication (Can create duplicates of himself), Vibration Manipulation (His mana can cause the air to tremble and apply pressure on his opponents), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Apostles are unaffected by the Haltina fog which interferes with the senses of anyone who touches it) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) | Continent level (Comparable to Shia and Tio), Ignores durability with Disintegration Speed: FTL+ (Could keep up with Yue) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Platinum Apostles) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) | Class K (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo) Striking Strength: Small City Class | Continent Class Durability: Small City level | Continent level Stamina: High | Virtually Limitless (Apostles are gifted by Ehito with being incapable of being tired or running out of magic power, as long as Ehito is still alive) Range: Hundreds of meters | Kilometers Standard Equipment: Uranos which is his dragon and various other demon beasts including the Absod which can absorb attacks and create barriers. Intelligence: Above Average | Apostles have thousands of years worth of knowledge and skill which are shared in a network which all apostles can access, along with perfect affinity for all magic. Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant and prideful Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. *'Space Magic:' Ancient Magic that allows the user manipulate space. The precise definition of space magic is magic that manipulates boundaries. Meaning it could be used to create entire dimensions as well as manipulate the boundaries between fantasy and reality. A skilled master could turn reality into illusion and illusions into reality. Only skilled users can use space magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Void Fissure:' A spell that forcibly contracted then rapidly expanded space in a certain area. The resulting shockwaves caused explosions that were unblockable by normal means and is powerful enough to gouge away the earth and blow away the clouds. **'Cosmic Rift:' Spatial magic which allows him to create portals, allowing him to travel from one location to another. *'Aurora:' The ability possessed by his dragon, which prevents wounds from healing. By the time he became an Apostle, this ability was strengthened, which allows him to further worsen the wounds of those hit by his ability with the passage of time, eventually leading to death. *'Disintegration:' The signature ability of apostles which clads their swords, wings and feathers in a silver light, which disintegrates whatever they touch, even magic. The objects that are hit with this ability are reduced to particles. *'Charm:' An ability which allows Apostles to control the minds of others. Key: Base | Apostle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Category:Telepaths